This invention relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) receptacle with a detection pin.
As shown in FIGS. 21 and 22, JP 3172188 U discloses a USB receptacle 900 with a detection pin 940. As shown in FIG. 22, the USB receptacle 900 of JP 3172188 U comprises a plurality of contacts 910, a holder member 920 holding the contacts 910 and a shell 930 partially covering the holder member 920. The detection pin 940 is held by the holder member 920 on a right side of the USB receptacle 900 so as not to be in contact with the shell 930.
Under a state where the USB receptacle 900 of JP 3172188 U is mated with a USB plug (not shown), leftward movement of the USB plug weakens contact between the detection pin 940 and a plug shell of the USB plug (not shown). The detection pin 940 might go off the plug shell, depending upon movement amount of the USB plug.
Therefore, there is a need for a USB receptacle which can keep stable contact state between a detection pin and a plug shell even if a USB plug is moved in any direction.